The Mogami Soccer Child (TEMPORARY HAITUS)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Saena Mogami has suffered from a huge betrayal that she has yet to recover from and now she finds out she is pregnant! Dreading the day she gives birth when the moment comes, she is shocked to find out she gave birth to twins! One female and one male...hm? perhaps she should strangle the male one?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Saena Mogami has suffered from a huge betrayal that she has yet to recover from and now she finds out she is pregnant! Dreading the day she gives birth when the moment comes, she is shocked to find out she gave birth to twins! One female and one male...hm? perhaps she should strangle the male one?

I do not own Skip Beat just plot.

Enjoy!

Chris Turner was a young British prodigy when it came to the sport, soccer, despite only being 16 of age, he was one of those people that people expected to see represent them in the world cup for England when he came of age.

His manager, though small at the time had already received offers from all around the world to have his client model some sportswear or seal the deal with their national soccer team before another could claim him.

Chris was on his way to becoming a legend.

If he hadn't died.

Chris was walking home after celebrating his current team win against the youth champions of the British youth cup, nobody had more energy than him.

He was always bouncing around the place and his stamina was crazy, while his teammates and the other team were growing tired, he was running around like a kid on sugar, coupled with some actual skills he was a nightmare to handle and he scored a whopping five goals today and the team had decided to celebrate with 'juice' and snacks.

Who would have thought, he would die in the moment of peer pressure that had forced him to have a sip of Alcohol and discovering that because he wasn't used to it, he got drunk within one sip, that and his strength was ridiculous when he was drunk and nobody could stop when he said, he wanted to go home.

He was fine for about twenty minutes until he happened to see a woman getting mugged in an alleyway, unfortunately, the culprit saw him and immediately went to work on getting off any witness.

Him.

He was down within two bullets, bleeding his guts out on the floor, a woman scream was heard and the robber pretty much ran for it.

That was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes for the last time.

Imagine his surprise when he opened his eyes to find that his eyesight had been shot down to only seeing blurry shapes and a woman voice speaking in Japanese.

" _Congratulations, Miss Mogami, you've just given birth to twins! One boy and One girl!_ "

Where was he and why couldn't he move his body!?

He screamed as panic set in when it finally hit home that he had died and he had no idea where he was, but all that came was a baby cry.

He was a baby!

He looked at his tiny hands in horror, but it didn't stop there when he was picked up and introduced to his new mother.

Saena Mogami, a fictional character in a Manga who was probably the worst mother in the entire series or anime, ever!

How does he know this?

It's because one of his friends girlfriends started reading the manga and introduced him to it and he ended up watching the anime adaption a whole seventeen times, it just made him laugh so much and now he wasn't only apparently dead, but he was born from this kind of woman!

Did he piss off one too many people in his past life!?

It seemed like he wasn't the only one horrified by the situation because the woman herself looked at him in fear and a flash of anger in her eyes.

Clearly there was no love between the two.

So where was Kyoko in all of this?

He tried his best to make his neck co-operate with his brain and succeeded in turning his head, luckily baby Kyoko was asleep right next to him or he wouldn't be able to see her at all.

Her hair colour was exactly the same as the first few chapter of the manga, black, but it didn't have that lifeless feel to it.

Yet.

He wondered if they looked alike?

How cool would that be to have golden brown eyes?

"It's a boy" He heard his new 'mother' whisper in horror.

"What was that ma'am?" The midwife asked.

"Nothing," The woman said, "Can you get me a change of clothes and something to eat?" she asked, to the oblivious nurse, not knowing the evil that was going to happen when her back was turned.

"Of course, Mrs Mogami," The woman said, getting out of the room in search for clothes and something for her to eat.

Leaving Saena alone with the two babies.

Chris had a feeling that if he could move his body the way he wanted to, he would have been bolting to the door right now with the way she was looking at him.

He didn't what to know what was going on in that woman's head right now.

If you had asked Saena Mogami if she was in a happy marriage two years ago, she would have gone into a long list of how wonderful her husband was too her.

That was until she saw his true colours.

She had come home, one day early to surprise her husband, only to find an empty house, thinking nothing of it, she went upstairs to the bedroom but when she opened the door.

She found her so-called 'husband' in bed with another woman and making passionate love to each other and when the two of them notice the door was open and Saena was standing in the doorway looking like someone had just slapped her in the face with a frying pan.

They both separated from each other, not out of guilt because the next thing she heard from that man mouth was that he wanted to divorce her and marry the woman who he had shamelessly slept with.

Despite her heart being broken into tiny pieces, she had enough will power to agree to divorce the man and those two could be happy together.

That was until, the very woman that had married her husband came to her complaining about how annoying and obsessive he was and blaming her for making him this way.

It seemed their relationship had reached a bump and two months later she found her former husband with another woman, trying to smooth talk her.

It was at that moment, she deemed him as trash and was happy that she could move on with her life.

That was until she found it she was pregnant.

With that man's child.

In a way, it was like the man was laughing at her from behind and no matter how much she wanted to terminate the pregnancy, she could not since she was passed the stage where she could abort safely and doing it now, would put her at risk.

She could only watch in horror as he stomach got bigger and her emotions started to get out of control to the point she had to take time off of work!

It was a shocker to everyone in the law department, but at least she was paid for the weeks she would be missed.

She wondered if the baby would be a boy or a girl? She shuddered at what if it was a boy? Then she couldn't bare to look at it and if it was a girl then she still couldn't bare to look at it, knowing the child had 'his' blood in her.

She should have been suspicious when her stomach grow abnormally large for one baby.

She had twins and one was male.

She felt her world stop when she heard the word 'boy' and the evidence was right in front of her own eyes.

At the moment, she didn't see just an innocent baby, untouched by the world and pure.

She saw the man who had ruined her life and another woman life and she hated it.

Instead of picking him up and cuddling the baby like any mother would.

Both of Saena hands went to his throat and began to squeeze!

 _W-WHAT!?_

"Die! I will not have that man's legacy live on!" Saena said she was clearly out of her mind as she watched with pleasure at his struggling form.

Chris' eyes grow wide.

His new mother was strangling him!

 _Crap! Am I dying again!?_ He thought struggling for air.

"MA'AM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the nurse yelled, clothes and a glass of water dropped to the floor as she shouted in horror seeing the woman try to strangle one of her own children that weren't even an hour old!

"It needs to die!" Saena shouted, crazily, turning to the midwife. "Can't you see? Not only does it have his blood but it also shears his gender! It's going to grow up just like that man! He's going to marry a woman and then break her heart like what that man did to me! I'm doing the world a favour! I'm making sure there is one less scum in the world!"

The nurse couldn't believe her ears, this woman was judging the child based on its gender!? all children were born innocent regardless of who their parents were! The way you treat them and interact with them shapes who they are and most parents were proud of that but here was a woman, who wanted nothing more to kill her own child!?

She would not stand here and watch a baby die right in front of her eyes!

"I will not let you harm this child!" The nurse quickly grabbed the baby, not noticing how the child had a look of relief in his eyes. "What is wrong with you!? You're supposed to love your child the moment you have him in your arms not think of ways to kill him! He's your son! many people would have killed to have such beautiful child!"

"What are you talking about?" Saena asked. "I don't have a son. I never did. I'm the hero that kills the monster, people will understand. In years to come, people would even praise me"

The nurse looked at the woman who was clearly touched in the head and Chris found that it hurt too much to hear his new mother reject him so thoroughly, it was like a punch in the gut.

"Quickly give it to me" Saena inched closer. "We'll kill it together. People will praise you too"

"I won't let you kill this child!" The woman said backing away and Saena sneered.

"Fine have it your way," Saena said, moving back. "If you won't hand it over to me. You can have it"

"W-What?" The nurse said.

"That's right," Saena said, "You've always wanted a child of your own, haven't you? I'll change the records. The childbirth hasn't been recorded yet, I'll make sure, that it appears that you gave birth to that baby. I'll give you some money to get you a new home, a new identity, live somewhere far away. You have the looks to pull off being the thing mother, I don't want to ever lay eyes on that thing again because the moment, I lay eyes on it again, I will kill it."

Both nurse and baby were stunned.

"There is enough money in my bag right now to make what I've said a reality" Saena said. "Now I'm going to turn around and count from a hundred, when I turn back around, you and that thing better have taken that money and have left. Because If you're still here. I will come after both of you and kill you both" completely ignoring the fact, she was currently still bleeding.

How words were left with more silence as she turned around and started counting down.

 **She was serious.**

The nurse know instantly that she had to get out of here and run or not only will her life be in danger but also the child too, she clenched the wide-eyed baby in her arms and ran for it.

She took the money from Saena bag and pocked it into her own and quickly made her way out of the house before Saena reached zero.

Once the door was shut, she looked down at the baby who was crying as if he understood what was happening, she hugged the baby close, she had always wanted to have a child of her own but she never wanted it like this.

Starting today, this baby in her arms was hers and she would not let any harm befall him, maybe one day, she would tell him about his birth family and by some miracle he would be reunited with his twin sister but right now she couldn't let that woman come into contact with _her_ child.

The next couple of days, two new passports were delivered to the address with a birth certificate stating one, Yanka Timurovich Shmakov was born in a hospital in Russia, a week before the now named Kyoko Mogami was, decreasing the suspicious of any relation between the two, the file was so heavily detailed and so solid, that nobody would ever bother to question it, the power of a lawyer was truly frightening and 'Miss Shmakov' and her 'son' both went back home to Russia to begin their new lives together.

A month later, it was reported that Saena Mogami had gotten into an 'accident', on the surface she had no problems getting back to work but mentally, she had forgotten the existence of her other child, Kyoko slept peacefully unaware of what was to come and the fact that when she woke up, she would be an only child, born to a mother who rejected her very existence.

And it wouldn't be until 17 years later that, that the forgotten child would step once more onto Japan soil...

To compete in a Youth soccer match.

And scene!

This has the promise to be a good story, I think. If I do manage to take this up, Yanka would have a very bunny-like personality simply because I love that kind of characters such as Honey from Ouran Highschool and Momiji from Fruit basket. I just thought it would be funny for Sho and Ren to find a male version of Kyoko bouncing around the place, eating nothing but cake and sweets and being absolutely adorable about it XD Review/ Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat just plot.

Enjoy!

Yanka Shmakov was a seventeen year old teenage boy in Russia, he was pretty ordinary except for one fact.

Many people would swear blind that he was a girl.

He had big brown golden eyes and blond hair which was secretly dyed when he was a baby, his Adam apple had yet to make itself known to the world and his voice was light and cheery however slightly high than a regular girl due to the fact it was breaking, his height was pretty average for a guy his age and if it wasn't for the blond hair, he would have looked exactly like a certain small time female actor on the rise in Japan.

Because of his girlish looks, he became quite popular with the girl's mainly because he loved sweets and anything cute, that and they also wanted to dress him up in girls clothes and take pictures like a good portion of the guys did.

All his life he had been repeatedly mistaken as a girl and his dream was to become a super manly guy with manly looks and women falling at his feet.

So far he was having no such luck.

"Huh, what's going on?" A guy asked.

"The girly boy is confessing again"

"Really? Doesn't he get tired of being rejected all the time?"

"It's too bad, he's not a girl or gay"

"I wouldn't mind him dating me, he's pretty enough to be mistaken for a girl"

"Um, Viola would you like to" Yanka began, his face bright red. "Go out some time?"

" **I'm sorry** "

His words were shut down in an instant and he felt like someone just shot him in the heart.

"I just don't feel the same way **.** " The girl continued. "To be honest, It would never work out. I'm sure if you wore make up, you would be even more prettier than me because of your looks, we'll never look like boyfriend and girlfriend and I don't want to be mistaken for a gay couple. I'm so sorry" with that she quickly left.

Yanka dropped to his knees defeated.

"So he got rejected, again?"

2: Pretty boy Yanka

Ross Lapin was a guy with average build and all round personality, he was a second year in high school and above all else, he was the captain of the currently number one team in the country.

The ice warriors and so far they were on a winning streak, thanks to one hyper active guy.

Yanka Shmakov, a girly looking boy who had soccer skills as if he was a fierce god, he still remembered the day, the guy graced the team with his presence.

#Flashback#

Ross looked at the new recruits for this year with a critically eye and a smile as the coach went over each name, hoping that there was somebody out there who had the skills to take the semi finalist team to the top in the Youth cup since the trophy case was piled high with third place medals and trophies so naturally the coach was a bit more desperate.

"Yanka Shmakov?" The coach called out.

"Here!" a hyper voice replied, slightly high pitched and they all turned to the voice in the middle.

It was a girl.

A pretty cute blond haired girl with brown golden eyes and a practically radiating an air of sun shine and rainbows despite the none-existent chest.

Honestly many of the new recruits and player where wondering why a girl was here, surely she wasn't trying out for the soccer team?

So they all assumed that she wanted to be the team manager or something and let it be, many guys kept glances her way.

"Okay, everyone will be split into two groups" The coach said, picking out the two previous players that were already on the team and the new recruits where split into two groups, only leaving Yanka by himself.

"Okay, let's start the trial outs" The coach said, turning his back away from Yanka, only to feel a tap on the back and turned around to a familiar girl. "Yes?"

"Coach, I wasn't put on a team," The girl said in mild annoyance.

The coach rose an eyebrow. "Why would you be put on a team? You're not a player, aren't you trying out for a manag-WOAH!"Yanka dropped her shorts and boxers revealing a very large package and the whole hall was stunned into silence.

The girl was a boy, many of the players' minds were blown.

"A GUY!?" They all exclaimed.

The coach could only look on with wide eyes at the thing swaying in-between the boy legs as he managed to choke out, "Y-You're a guy?"

The sound of guys whispering 'what the hell is wrong with this world' and 'How can a guy be cuter than most girls?' was heard as Yanka pulled his pants up.

"Coach, which team am I on?" Yanka asked, as it was a regular occurrence and it probably was.

The coach managed to pull himself together to answer. "You'll be on Ross team" he said, the incident still fresh in his mind, pointing at the stunned player.

It took most of the group a full five minutes before they could play soccer properly due to shock but during those minutes, Yanka had proven himself to be a force not be taking lightly, he was incredible fast and his stamina was something else when compared to the other candidates, it was like the ball was another extension of his body and the coach had never seen anything like it.

"Stop him!" The opposite team captain yelled.

Yanka was immediately confronted by two people who were twice his size and took a step back, they lunged forward and he jumped.

 _WHAT!_

He jumped higher than the player themselves and twisted his body to face the make shift goal, he smirked and shot the ball.

The goal keeper not expecting such a quick release from the guy, stepped to the side a second too late and the ball whizzed passed him into the net.

The coach had pretty much made up his mind at who would be on the team and that included one Yanka Shmakov.

The first week of school started and Yanka become an instant hit with the girls and the males with his looks much to the guy own annoyance and it became a regular occurrence to see him dropping his school trousers and boxers to prove to the idiots that he was not a girl despite seeing him in the changing room with a muscularly flat chest from training.

Yanka, did not know how disappointing the guys where, everything he took off his shirt since for the guys they held some hope that instead of a flat chest like only usual, they would someday see something more but each time they were left dejected.

Why did they even hope anymore?

With Yanka on the team, they quickly climbed up the ranks in the local cup to the point they were beating the best school's in all of Russia and they had done it.

They were Russia number one top team in the in the Youth Cup and now they were going to spread their wings and challenge other number one national teams in the Youth Cup international.

Their first opponent was Japan.

Now if only they could find their ace?

A good twenty minutes into the search, they found him in the club room, eating cake with an air of utter defeat.

"He's being rejected, again, hasn't he?" Leonid, the team captain of the team said, there ace was liked by girls but he had no such look when it came to actually getting a girlfriend, who could look passed the fact that he could pass as a girl and many people would think they were a gay couple.

"He should really give up by now" Dima, one-half of the infamous twins said.

"Many guys would kill to go out with him" Slava said, the other half of the infamous twins, both were defenders.

They both exchanged looks of mischief before turning to the still dazed Yanka who was eating away his problems and shouted. "HEY, YANKA! WHEN YOU ARE YOU GOING TO BECOME A WOMA-"

Yanka punched them both in the guts and they went down.

"Anyone else have something to say?" Yanka asked, turning around to the whole team and smiled brightly with two unconscious bodies behind him.

They all shook their heads.

Yanka pulled out a stuffed bunny in which he called, Mister Whiz which was creepy as hell, many of them swore that it was secretly alive because it kept on popping up in the most random of places with poses that looked like it was observing them with a smile. It was Yanka first gift from his mother so it meant a lot to him and he would take it everywhere he want, naturally it had aged with time but still looked good for an over decade year old bunny.

"So what did you guys need?" Yanka asked, in his usually happy bunny tone as he got out another cake from out of nowhere and stabbed a fork right through it, Mister Whiz on his lap with a small plate of cake.

"Hey, Yanka, we were wondering if you'll be going abroad with us" Leonid asked, just wanting to verify since some of them of the team don't have as big of pockets like some others to travel out of the country.

Yanka stopped eating with a frown and there was a long dead silence before he said.

"Probably"

 _PROBABLY!? WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT!?_

"Well mom got my passport updated, she got the money for it but I don't want to leave her" Yanka said, getting up and picking up his stuffed bunny and grabbing his school bag and walking away.

He didn't want to be in the same country as that woman, the woman who tried to kill him when his mother wasn't looking.

Unlike Kyoko who wanted nothing more than to receive her mother love, he wanted to stay as far away as he could from her. He would never see that kind of woman as his mother even if she found him and wanted to welcome him back with open arms.

It was too little late and his childhood was practically almost over, the best damn years of his life, he was happy just staying in Russia with his mother even if it meant he would never reunite with his twin sister again.

 _Yanka..._ The rest looked on with sad eyes.

"Mom, I'm home!" Yanka said opening the door to the house, the house was just a regular old house, it wasn't too big or too small, it was an okay house considering only two people lived there.

The woman herself came around the corner, wearing an apron and covered in baking powder, she had died her hair blond before she got to Russia along with the baby hair colour all those years ago with expensive dye that mimicked natural hair colour flawlessly and lasted for years.

In the living there were pictures of him growing up wearing a smile on his face even wearing a reindeer Onesie which he was forced to wear for Christmas and he was flushing red while holding Mister Whiz as an eight year old, his mother personal favourite.

He really wished he forgot that Christmas.

"Honey, how was school?" His mother asked, coming up to him and hugging him, forgetting she was still covered in baking powder and now it on his school uniform.

"It was okay, mom" He replied back, hugging her with a smile, his day was the usual, receiving candy and cake from girls, getting rejected by a girl, getting confessed to be a guy who didn't care about the gender issues, beating up the guy who was trying to kiss him.

The usual stuff.

He was sudden hit with a familiar smell and his smile widened. "Is that?" he asked.

"We'll be having your favourite for dinner today" His mother said, with a knowing wink before she realised the current state she was in. "Oh, my. How did I get so messy?" she said. " I'll just have a quick shower and be right back" the woman trotted towards the bathroom while he just smiled after her and sat down on the couch, over the years his mother had developed a sort of 'airhead' personality when it came to him and he had developed an addiction to sweets and anything that had a gallon of sugar in it.

His mother came back in a bath robe, smelling of strawberries and turned towards him and asked. "So is the whole team set to go to Japan?" she asked, slightly horrified at the idea of her son stepping into the same country as that woman.

"Most of the team are going but I want to stay home and be with you" Yanka said, not thinking it was a big deal until his mother hands slapped on the table in front of him.

"Yanka Timurovich Shmakov. I forbid you from staying at home while the rest of the team is in Japan" His mother said, with conviction in her eyes.

 _HUH!?_ He thought, wondering had his mother lost it. "But why?"

"You'll never get anywhere in life if you miss an opportunity and staying at home would do you no good. I can take of myself, I've taken care of you for seventeen years haven't I?" His mother said, that and she hoped that perhaps he could locate his sister even if he didn't know it was his sister and becomes friends while keeping far away from that woman as possible.

She didn't need to know, he remembered that day, it would put their relationship at a bump with overwhelming awkwardness.

"But I don't want to be hit on by so many guys!" Yanka wined and his mother cracked a smile. "It's bad enough here with the common knowledge that I'm a guy but in Japan!? I'll be eaten alive, guys would be thinking I'm a cute girl in guys clothing!" he grabbed the fabric of her bathrobe. "why mother! Why did you have to give birth to such a beautiful boy!" actually shedding tears of fear and the woman couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed. "I don't want guys look at my ass and my legs, I'll be practically dropping my pants down every minute!" this had always been the case when he passed the age where boys could be classed as feminine looking and now he was dangling on the edge of being classed as a female by all but the really observant individuals.

"Then I'll make sure to sew that you're a boy in all your T-shirts" His mother said, "perhaps even I could sew it onto your hats as well! I wonder if I can get it to light up and maybe even sing a song once in a while" while the boy blushed at the thought of him in a crowd and then the sound of 'love me baby' blasts out from his hat, talk about embarrassing!

"No!" He said, a bit more forcefully than he had intended to and when his mother turned to him with a raised eyebrow, his blush deepened. "I mean, why don't you just sew it to my clothes only? It wouldn't be fair for people to not notice how beautiful you sew when the music makes it less likely likely for them to see take note of it" hoping that would get her to back off.

That got his mother thinking, much to his relief before she nodded in agreement and went to find her sewing kit to start her week long work.

While Yanka breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Mister Whiz in his arms.

Hold on?

Did he just agree to go?

 _Mother you slimy snake.._ He thought, suddenly losing his taste for sweets but it will be back.

# A week later#

After saying goodbye to their families and saying hello to nearly 10 hours on the plane with the twins tormenting the other passengers for their own amusement resulting in a huge stampede when the door finally open and they touched the ground.

The twins high-fived themselves on a job well done while some of the team members where rolling their eyes at the smirking pair.

"Ooh, it's Japan!" Yanka found himself yelling, in Russian, he couldn't help it, he had always wanted to go to Japan even in his previous life and in this life he only lived here for about a week, mostly out of fear that crazy Saena Mogami was coming after him. He wore a bunny style hat on his head as both ears were positions in a diagonal way, a white t-shirt with a yellow jacket with bunny designs all around it and yellow shorts, he wore cream boots with several animal keychains dangling from the side " I wonder what the food is like? I wonder if we could meet a Japanese celebrity? Maybe I could even get a foreign girlfriend!" his eyes sparkled with wonder, the effect of making such a face while holding Mister Whiz made some of the guys look away to hide their blushes.

 _Damn... cute._

"Is everyone body, here?" The coach asked in Russian, counting them all to double check. "Good. The building in front of us is going to be where will be staying for the next month, we'll do everything here, eat, sleep and train. If you have any money than when your free, you can go into town and explore, any questions?"

Yanka did have one question, but he didn't dare voice out.

 _Why was LME fifteen minutes away!?_

And scene!

Sorry I haven't been updating any other stories, For the Sold Akerman, I pretty much reached a writer block on that one, God Gift to you, well that one I have a rough idea for the next chapter, Raised in snow, again a tough one to continue with and Serpentine, just contempt idea's since god finally shows up. Next chapter, Yanka daily training and he goes into town and bumps into a certain someone. It's time for the reader to decide who he bumps into and how they meet, Review/Fav and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat just plot.

Enjoy!

Yanka know he was dreaming.

For one thing, in his dream, his face was much more angular and his eyes were smaller, he was pretty tall, he didn't look like a girl and he had a pretty blond hair girlfriend who he went on dates with regularly.

How he wished, he could stay in that dream forever.

However, it was not meant to be.

Yanka eyes snapped open.

Five guys were towering over him, watching him sleep.

His fist reacted on its own and a sickening crack was heard.

ch 3: Minds were shattered

"Damn it, Yanka got a hell of right hook!" one of the males said, nursing his broken nose.

"Why the hell were you all watching me while I sleep?!" Yanka shouted, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, where hormonal boys also" another male said. "You're probably the closest thing most of us are get to see a girl sleeping face."

"That's just pathetic you guys," Leonid said, coming in from the bathroom in nothing but his stripped love hearts, pink boxers, a gift from his girlfriend.

Yanka cracked his knuckles louder as a bone-chilling smile appeared on his face making the five males pray for their lives but before Yanka could unleash hell on them, he was stopped by a tall male.

"Yanka, as expected you're so lively in the morning," The male said, he had red hair with green eyes, he was in his third year so he was one of the oldest.

"Good morning, Teger-sampai" Yanka said, trying the way the Japanese would do it, his voice heavily accented and the male himself was turning bright red.

Two blurry figures rushed passed the room, practically bolting to the backdoor only to hear a cough.

"And where you do you think, you two are going?" The coach asked, knowing the twins would pull something like this off.

"Coach, what are you doing here?" a very familiar voice said, accomplice by its brother.

"Where just going out for some fresh air." the other said and Yanka could feel the two trying to look as innocent and free of mischief as possible.

"You too are not going anywhere," The coach said, in a firm tone. "When practise is over you can go but until then, you stuck here like the rest of us"

"Yes coach," They both said, dejected.

Yanka walked to his suitcase and pulled out a soap, sponge, towel, tooth brush and tooth paste not to mention clean underwear before heading downstairs to the shower room to find several other players taking their sweet time with the water in their own sections.

He pushed down the look of envy when he saw hard muscle on their chests and the size of them, Yanka was easily the smallest member in the whole team, he just hoped that he would have a growth spurt soon, perhaps before the match would be nice.

Yanka quickly showered, dried himself off and got dressed in some casual jean shorts and a T-shirt with a huge bunny on it that said 'I'm a boy' at the bottom, he grabbed Mister Whiz from his makeshift bed and went down to have breakfast.

He got some looks from the cafeteria people when they read his shirt, than saw the stuffed toy, Mister Whiz in his arms who wasn't really helping them to convince them, he was male by having a cute stuffed toy in his arms but they let it go and gave him the food.

He sat down next to the twins, they had formed a mutual friendship merely because he was one of the few, the twins didn't annoy and drive to almost suicide with their antics.

He took a bite out of this muffin and munched on it eagerly finding it was delicious.

"Okay, boys" The coach shouted, in Russian "In twenty minutes I want you all to be outside for training and I don't want see any of you in here, is that understood?!"

"Yes, Coach" they all replied back, wanting to continue eating and having chats with each other.

The Coach got out his clip board and began shouting out names.

# five hours later#

"Hey couch, were bored. Can we go now?" Dima said, seeing they had finished practise and he didn't feel like collapsing anymore.

"Yeah, coach. Can we" Slava said, poking the coach in the ribs to get his attention.

"Fine," The coach said with a tick mark on his face. "However you have to take Yanka and Leonid with you" getting startled looks from the two while the twins themselves pouted.

There was no way in hell, he was leaving those two unsupervised in such a heavily populated area.

"Do we have to coach!" Slava whined.

"Yeah, coach. Do we have to?" Dima said, join his brother while the other two had irritated tick marks developing on their foreheads.

"Take it or leave it" The coach grumbled and the twins exchanged looks with each other before agreeing.

Yanka eyes sparkled at the thought of going out, already two days have passed since their arrival in Japan and he had pretty much locked himself up in fear of stepping out and coming face to face with that woman but now his active nature was getting the better of him and he put his bunny themed coat on before anyone else.

While the captain looked like he didn't want to go but a look from the coach convinced him otherwise.

Mister Whiz head was poking out of his backpack as he stepped outside and onto ground that wasn't covered in sweat.

"So where are we going?" Yanka asked, excitedly.

"Going to use our uncle swimming pool" Slava said, while they began walking to the bus stop.

"You guys have an uncle in Japan?" Yanka asked, truly interested while Leonid was just interested in the world 'pool'.

"He's a manger for one of Japan celebrities, he never told us which one though" Dima said, seeing the bus was here.

"Are you sure he'll allow us to use his pool this late?" Leonid said and the twins paused for the a breath moment.

"He will," Slava said.

 _So you haven't told him, where coming!?_ Leonid and Yanka thought, as their tickets were paid for and the bus started moving.

Yanka got out his video game, feeling this is going to be a long drive and it was, he was in the middle of a boss level when they finally got off the bus and onto solid concrete once again.

"His house should be around here," Slava said while his brother went to see if the house was where he remembered it.

They all followed Dima and stopped in front of a condo.

Not house.

A Fricken condo.

"Rich person!" Yanka exclaimed. "I wonder if he has any of those expensive sweets that I keep hearing about?" he said, while they walked up the driver way with drool coming down and stars in his eyes while the others shook their heads at Yanka antics.

They stopped at the very impressive looking door and Slava rung the doorbell.

There was the sound of footsteps heard and Yanka almost dropped his game console at the person who opened the door.

Yashiro Yukihito, Ren Tsurugi manager, Yanka had a mini heart attack right there.

"Hey, Uncle!" They both said, in Japanese, must to Yanka horror.

 **UNCLE!?** Yanka felt like eyes were going to pop out of his head.

The man himself looked at them in shock, probably wondering what the twins where doing here before his eyes landed on the form of the only person that wasn't looking him in the eye and who suddenly found his video game so much more entertaining, eyes lingered briefly on the stuffed old looking bunny in the guy arms.

Yashiro, curse my luck, smiled at all four of them and said. "Well if it isn't my two favourite nephews and I see you brought some of your friends. Well I'm a bit busy right now with work-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because both of the twins barged in and said.

"Don't worry about, we just want to use your pool, you won't even know where here" They both said, giving Yashiro a thumbs up which did nothing to sooth the man worries and who could blame them? because Leonid must have been thinking the same thing if his face was anything to go by.

Yashiro seeing that he didn't have a choice in the matter, let them pass reluctantly while Yanka wondered if he was in the right manga where people could just show at a person house unannounced and use their pool, relative or not.

"Last one to the pool is a rotten egg!" Dima shouted in Russian, before bolting.

"Hey, no fair, Dima!" Slava shouted after his twin brother.

"You guys are the ones who are unfair even if I and Yanka were in the lead, we don't know which direction is the swimming pool!" Leonid called out after also running.

"Hey, guys, you don't intend for us to skinny dip do you?" Yanka found himself shouting before running and Yashiro froze at the voice before Yanka bolted after them, the sound of someone doing a cannonball was heard from the top.

" Hell, Yeah, Yanka! It's the only way to make sure our clothes aren't wet!" One of the twins shouted from above as he ran across the living room and up the stairs, he couldn't resist the urge to look behind him to see Yashiro staring at him while he went to join the others.

He didn't need to look behind him to see the widening of eyes as it finally sunk in, what he was about to do, despite the different hair colour and outfit while he clenched his bunny in his arms.

He looked remarkably like Kyoko.

A girl.

In Yashiro mind, a girl, he know was about to go skinny dipping with a bunch of random guys even if two of them were his nephews.

"Was that Kyoko, just now!?" he heard Yashiro say, as the relation came to him.

The twins and the captain were already in the pool naked.

"Yanka, what took you so long? dive in!" Leonid yelled, getting on top of a float while his clothes were on a seat a good distance away from the water.

The door swung open as soon as he started to undress, he was just about to take his t-shirt when Yashiro came in looking ready to stop him while the twins wondered why there Uncle was here.

Was he going to join them?

"W-Wai-" Yashiro began to say, already making his way to Yanka but it was too late.

Yanka had already taken his shirt off reveal not breasts like the manger expected by a flat toned chest.

Yashiro mind was shattered right there and fell to the ground.

Yanka went to remove his shorts and boxers before he was finally naked and Yashiro got a full view at the thing dangling in-between Yanka legs as Yanka grabbed Mister Whiz.

 **A guy!?**

Both of the twins burst out laughing at their uncles dumbstruck face as Yanka got into the pool.

"Boy, that never gets old!" Slava said, in Japanese there was never a dull moment when they were with Yanka and they just loved to use his gender to mess with people.

Yashiro stared at Yanka to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, the face was clearly Kyoko but the body wasn't it.

" Yanka, I think you broke the twins uncle" Leonid said, in Russian, his voice full of amusement while Yanka got a massive ball full of air into the pool, Mister Whiz was floating safely on a float that looked like a chair.

"It's not my fault that I'm constantly mistaken for a girl" Yanka said in Russian and for the first time, Yashiro notice his voice was slightly higher than Kyoko, the signs of it breaking before the guy version of Kyoko turned around with the ball in his hand and shouted. "Who wants to play!" getting the three attention as he sent the ball flying to Slava who was caught off guard and it hit him in the face making Dima laugh.

Slava took no damage and throw the ball like a demon onto Dima face and the twin went down, Leonid burst out laughing which got him glares from both of the twins and before he know what was happening, a hand grabbed him underneath the water and dragged him off his float to the depth underneath.

"NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL!" Leonid roared, only to find a familiar ball heading his way and all three of them burst out laughing.

Nobody paid attention to the man with light coloured hair and brown eyes who was searching his pockets for gloves to put on so that he could take his phone out without damaging it.

He finally found his gloves after what seemed like an eternity and he looked at the pool hoping the group of boys were still there and breathed a sigh of relief when they were.

With his gloves now on, he took out his phone and immediately started taking pictures with mostly Yanka body underwater before the boy pushed up for a lunge, showing a good part of his body before the manager sent the pictures to a certain LME president who had been wondering about who Kyoko and Ren in Guam for the final part of the heel siblings.

As expected his phone was 'Lorrified' and too over the top when he looked down to see a message from Ren manger and the subject was.

 **YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!**

Lory rose an eyebrow at how all the letters where in capital letters to show it must be really important and opened up the email.

To find pictures of Kyoko head with her hair cut even shorter and dyed blond above water while the rest of her were underneath.

Lory eye brow went passed his hair line, to him it looked like she was playing another role which she shouldn't be doing since the Heel siblings was still going on and who were the males in the background and why were they naked!? what freaked him out even more was the stuffed bunny looking towards the camera lens in EVERY picture, no matter what angle!

He flicked through the photos until he came to the end.

He almost dropped his phone due to shock.

His mind was shatter as he saw the person who he thought to be Kyoko, stand up and show not small breasts like he expected but a flat toned chest with lean muscle.

These pictures weren't of Kyoko.

This person was **male**.

The flat tone chest was reflected in the artificial sun light as the muscles seemed to be contracted inwards as the person reached for what could only be described as a beach ball, his eyes traced the boy figure, well, what he could see anyway which wasn't obscured by the water.

The neck area had a slight bump which implied an Adam apple was forming, it was small enough that most people wouldn't spot it unless they were looking for it, the eyes were slightly more angular and his chin was more angular also, the top half of the body was more box shaped and more wider than Kyoko's and the muscles in the stomach area suggests, he worked out on a regular bases, the boy growth into a man seemed to have only just started not that long ago.

Lory was sure if the boy grow his hair out just a bit longer, had orange hair and wore the same style of clothes Kyoko usually wore.

He could pass as Kyoko double.

For the first time in years, Lory was stumped.

 _ **WHO WAS THIS BOY!?**_

And scene!

Lory had discovered the existence of Yanka! How will things progress from here? and what is Lory going to do about it now that he's been made aware of a possible male version of his 'Love Me' number one? Will Yanka be allowed to leave once the match is over?! and what has Yashiro got to say about having a male Kyoko look alike as his nephew's friend? Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4.

I do not own Skip Beat jut plot.

Enjoy!

Yashiro Yukihito house was his sanctuary.

It was the place where he would escape from his busy day and take time to relax while he sorted out some paperwork, it was peaceful, it was quiet and nobody interrupt his 'me' time.

But unfortunately.

His sanctuary had been invaded.

By sweaty teenage guys.

"Your feet stink!" One his nephews said, in Russian, seeing Yanka take off his shoes.

"It doesn't stink, it's called Man sweat!" Yanka replied, proudly.

"Does, anyone want anything?" Yashiro other nephew said, from the fridge.

"Is there cake?" Yanka asked.

"Is there beer?" Ross, another player from the team asked.

"I doubt it, this is, a respectable adults house" Leonid said.

 **THE NUMBER HAS INCREASED!**

Ch 4: Yanka, let's make you a model

Yashiro couldn't help but notice the five guys making themselves at home not that far from him, candy wrappers all over the floor and shoes were everywhere.

Not for the first time, he had asked himself why he allowed this continue.

The answer was simple.

The president had given him a job to keep an eye on 'Male Kyoko' and that meant opening his precious, sacred, door to even more sweaty teenage guys.

That and that, creepy bunny.

The bunny was right in front of him on the table and watching him, he swore he saw 'Male Kyoko' put that bunny down near his shoes a couple of meters away so how did it show up here!?

"Mister Whiz, leave the nice man alone, to do his work" Yanka said, in Russian, finally noticing his bunny was creeping the manager out and picking up his bunny. "Let's eat cake!"

Yashiro could only watch as the boy, yes, boy skipped to an empty seat on the table, a slice of cake was waiting for him, his legs were swinging back and forth as he sampled the cake, the bunny in his arms the whole time.

"Don't you ever get tired of cake?" Ross asked, wondering where the guy was putting all that sugar because clearly it wasn't coming out as height or fat, a cup of apple juice in his hands, since there truly was no beer.

"Nope" Yanka said, cheerily, taking another slice. "Cake and I are like soul mates, we need each other"

Ross nodded, not completely understanding Yanka logic.

"Thanks Uncle for letting us crash here after practise" Dima said in Japanese and Yashiro just let the words wash over him as the trash kept on increasing.

Yashiro just kept on telling himself that this was for the president and forced a smile on his face and said. "So what are all of your names?" he tried to start off.

His question was met with a long, unnecessary awkward silence.

"You know us, Uncle" Slava said in Japanese, giving his twin a smirk which was mirrored.

"Yes but I don't know the other three editions" Yashiro said, eyes rooming the other three faces and resting longer on Yanka, than the rest, who was eating his fourth slice of cake.

"Fine, my name is Ross. Nice to meet you" Ross said, in Japanese, his Japanese was actually pretty good for his first speech in a foreign language, Ross got up and went to make himself some toast.

"Leonid" Leonid said, motioning to Yanka and Yashiro eyes pretty much bore into the bunny loving player as he took another slice and notice all eyes were on him.

"Yanka" Yanka said and Yashiro noticed his Japanese was terrible but at least he could make out what the boy was saying.

"And all you all on the same team?" Yashiro asked.

"Yeah, we are" Leonid left it at that as his eyes narrowed wondering if Yashiro was trying to get as much information on them before their match with Japan.

Yashiro know instantly that the conversation had ended, he couldn't press on without coming off as suspicious to any of them.

He would have to ask questions without it seeming like he was interrogating them, all he was going to learn this night was the Male Kyoko name which was 'Yanka'.

"Hey, does anyone want to go in the pool?" Slava suggested, "We all have our swimming trunks, right?" he asked.

"This place has a swimming pool also?" Ross said, having wondered why they had told him to bring his swimming trunks.

"Yeah and it's pretty big too" Dima said, grabbing his swimming bag and making his way upstairs.

"Wait for us two, we can't go in until an hour later" Ross said, taking note that maybe for Yanka a bit longer with all that cake he had consumed while the rest want upstairs.

Yanka could feel Yashiro staring at him, he put his plate in the basin and washed it off at least he had enough sense to clean up his own mess which Yashiro was secretly thankful for.

Yashiro walked right passed the manger and sat down in front of the T.V as Yashiro sat back down on his table and continued to observe Yanka face secretly.

The bunny was on the table looking at him, again.

What the hell was this bunny!?

"Mister Whiz, stop disappearing and come watch T.V with me" Yanka said, not at all bother by the fact his stuffed toy seemed to have a mind of its own and picked it up by the ear and carried it over and Yashiro got a good look at its eyes that seemed to say 'I'm watching you'.

A couple of minutes later, Yashiro was shocked to see Yanka instead of watching something that males usually watch, Yanka was watching something that involved ponies and friendship.

"I know you could fly" Yanka said, with tears in his eyes and blowing his nose in tissue. "You just had to believe!" with stars in his eyes, departing to fairy tale land and looking identical to Kyoko much to Yashiro shock.

He had to do a double take to make sure, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him as the face continued to disturb him to no end.

"Alright, pool time!" Yanka snapped out of it, faster than Yashiro could see as he pumped his small slender fist in the air and got his bag and bunny, he had swimming trunks for his bunny to, to make sure he didn't get them wet. Yanka started taking off his clothes not caring who sees it and Yashiro got a close up look at the flat chest he was sure was a dream until now.

It just confirmed what his mind refused to accept.

Yanka was male.

The ace strutted around nude and started pulling on cute, bunny themed shorts and identical mini shorts for his stuffed bunny.

"Yashiro-san, can you please take care of my clothes?" Yanka asked, in Japanese, his flat chest on display and Yashiro thought, he would never get used to seeing it.

"Um, sure" Yashiro managed to say and Yanka clasped his hands and shook them with vigour.

"Thank you, Yashiro-san! I and Mister Whiz are going to enjoy the pool now" Yanka said and Yashiro found that he was suddenly very tired seeing the blond ran up the steps, while humming a cheerful tone.

It should be crime to be so happy so late at night!

His phone suddenly rang and he put on his gloves.

#Scene change#

The next day, the whole team were surprised when Yashiro appeared at their soccer practise and heading straight for the coach.

The coach eyed Yashiro wearily as the man stopped in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yashiro Yukihito, a manager working for the company LME" Yashiro introduced himself, the smell of sweat strong in the air and he stopped himself from gagging.

"And why is someone like you here?" The coach asked, in broken Japanese.

"I'm here on behalf of the president to offer one of your players. Yanka a job to model some clothes" Yashiro said and everyone immediately froze, including Yanka.

"You know, we can't accept money, by the off chance I agree" The coach said, wondering what the man game is.

"Of course, the president has just taken to Yanka looks and thought it would be good publicity to wear these kind of clothes" Yashiro said, getting out a series of photos which the whole team crowded around.

The clothing shown were very fluffy and could count as boys and girl clothes with leaning more on the feminine side.

Yanka eyes coloured, if he wore that, than he would look more like a girl than usual, his dream of becoming manly was slipping away from his palms.

He had to stop this!

"Oh, he would look so cute in these" Dima said.

"You are going to send us picture right?" one guy asked, while the rest were looking at Yashiro expectantly even the coach was looking expectantly at the manager.

"Coach! You can't let this go on!" Yanka yelled, clutching the man collar. "I will not be humiliated like this!"

"But Yanka, you were blessed with looks and it would be a shame to waste them" The coach said, getting high fives from the team while Yanka fall into despair.

Yanka felt someone touch his shoulder and he looked up to find none other the team captain.

"Yanka, sometimes the most manliest man is a man who can throw away his pride and hold his head held up high" Leonid said, with eyes that spoke of untold wisdom.

"Captain" Yanka eyes watered with respect.

"Go in there and prove to us that you're the most manliest man out of all of us" Leonid said.

"Yes, Captain!" Yanka yelled, all pumped up.

Leonid, turned around with a look that said 'Mission Accomplished' while the rest of the team gave him a thumps up.

 _As expected of the Captain._

Yashiro sweat dropped.

Meanwhile on the other side of Japan, a certain Duo had come back from Guam.

And scene!

Sorry this was so short, I just ran out of idea's, the next chapter Yanka goes to LMA and gets mistaken for Kyoko! Ren mind is blown and Sho is left speechless, not to mention Kyoko finally gets to meet her twin brother even though she doesn't know it. Review/Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Sorry for uploading the wrong chapter earlier.

This is the correct one.

Yanka walked onto the street that had held the most celebrities in all of Japan.

He was excited.

Why?

Because it came to him like a lightbulb, in the night.

LME was a hot spot for picking up chicks and he could observe Japanese most desirable man on how to become closer to his dream self.

He chuckled darkly, making people inch away from the crazy blond.

With determination he walked into the place that had put him on edge ever since he got to Japan, determined to get a girlfriend.

Chapter 5: Reunion of the twins.

Yanka walked into the building, with his usually cheerfulness, Mister Whiz head was sticking out of his back pack and the hat that said 'I'm a boy' was on his head proudly, his bunny hat was flopping up and down.

He was met with stares and whispers from the talents that happened to be the reception.

He could briefly here.

"What is she wearing?"

"Is Kyoko doing another role?"

What he had expected but he ignored it all and want to look for the man who had condemned him to this.

"Yanka? Over here" Yashiro said, motioning to him, getting more whispers because of the name that Yashiro called him.

Yanka walked happily towards him with bounce in his step but as he got closer, he had to stop himself from freezing in place when he saw who was next to him.

Ren Tsuruga, Japan most desirable man.

He continued walking and Ren finally noticed who his manager was calling out to and had to stare as the person came closer.

"Mog-"

"Ren, I would like you to meet Yanka" Yashiro interrupted his client before he could finish his words and Ren stared at his manager in disbelief before deciding to let it go, whatever was going on here, knowing he would get the full story later as he stared at 'Kyoko' who was giving him a look of admiration?

….okay.

"Nice to meet you Mister Tsuruga!" Yanka said, his eye gleaming as he stretched out his hand for the star to shake which Ren just smiled and shook the out stretched hand.

Yanka smiled turned sinister as he let a small chuckle.

" **I will learn your secrets, Ren** "

But it was gone before anyone could properly see it and he was glowing again, as if the split second never happened.

 _What, was that?_ Ren and Yashiro thought, they swore they must have heard and imagined it as Ren thought Kyoko was acting as a foreigner because the Japanese just then was terrible.

"Do you want to go, Yanka?" Yashiro said and the boy nodded with vigour. "Ren, you can join us if you feel like it since you've got a break," and that was all Ren needed to know before he glued himself to the Russian Soccer player side, in the way that seemed to still fit his Ren persona.

All three of them walked in silence, it was so awkward with Ren who kept on looking at Yanka and the boy himself seemed to not to notice the mood and was skipping, his bunny was staring at Ren with narrow eyes which the star himself had yet to notice this was abnormal.

"So Yanka, how is practise?" Yashiro said, trying to fill in the awkward gap that seemed to have descend on them like a god.

The boy himself finally took notice of the other two and said. "Okay"

 _Great a one word answer_. Yashiro thought, wishing Yanka said more so they can kick off a conversation.

"Practise?" Ren said, bless the star, "What practise?" he asked.

"Yanka, here is a soccer player from Russia, he's in Japan for a month to compete" Yashiro answered and Ren just nodded filing it away.

 _So she's acting as a foreign soccer player_ Ren thought, glancing at Yanka again to find him trying to intimidate how he was walking while scribbling something down on a bunny themed note book, like his life depended on it.

 _W-WHA-_

"Here we are" Yashiro announced, opening the double door to reveal a large looking space full of camera's and backdrops not to mention costumes before he spotted a certain orange haired girl.

"KYOKO!" Ren visibly felted, instantly as the orange haired love me member came into view and his eyes turned to Yanka slowly expecting him to not be there.

He was.

Kyoko turned around and saw Ren and Yashiro coming towards her, she was dressed in a white fluffy dress while wearing a wig, she looked beautiful.

She finally noticed the third person.

She froze.

Yanka froze.

Both of them stared at each other.

While everyone else looked between the two in shock.

"Holy, cow!" Yanka exclaimed. "You look just like me!" pointing from the eyes to the mouth while Kyoko did the same and they both touching each other to see if the other was real and they weren't just imagining the other.

"This is freaky" Kyoko said, it was seriously creeping her out.

"You're telling me" a voice butted in and they all turned to find none other than Mimori Nanokura, coming towards them in a dress identical to Kyoko while Sho Fuwa trailed behind her, he only came since he discovered that Kyoko would be in the photo shoot as well.

The singer froze when he saw Yanka and Kyoko.

"THERE ARE TWO OF YOU!" Sho exclaimed in shock, pretty much summing up everyone thoughts, looking dumbly from one to the other.

The 'second Kyoko' had blond hair and was dressed in male clothing which was odd, a stuffed bunny poking out of the backpack 'she' was carrying as 'she' looked at him with eyes that saw just a hint of recognition but not enough to truly know him.

All the members involved, felt like they had been set up from the start.

Ren continued to stare at what he thought were two versions of the girl he loved and was fighting hard not to faint.

Others around the room had no such problem and dropped to the floor while Yashiro hid a secret smirk 'Operation get the two to meet was a success'.

"Hi, I'm Yanka. What's your name?" Yanka asked with a smile that was different from Kyoko own. He placed his hand out for her to shake.

"K-Kyoko" Kyoko stuttered, unsure of what was exactly happening what with meeting her double and all, she shook his hand, her eyes glancing at his hat that said 'I'm a boy' and instantly didn't believe it.

"Kyoko, that's a nice name" Yanka said, he seemed to be the only one functioning properly out of the two.

"Oh, good. All the members are here" The director said, noticing all of them piled into one corner and frowned. "Can someone please get this person into an outfit pronto" he yelled and Yanka was immediately trapped on all sides by makeup artists and designers.

Before he could bolt, he was picked up and carried to the dressing room, he gave Yashiro a look that said 'Help me!' but the manager hands were tied.

Kyoko continued to stare at her look alike while Mimori huffed, while glaring at Kyoko who dared to outshine her before she want to Sho who was staring after the Kyoko double.

Everyone in the room, heard the sound of screaming and what could only be described as a fight.

"GET OUT!" Yanka pushed all the workers out of the room and slammed the door behind him, his makeup was half done, and his jacket and hat had been stripped from him.

Everyone was stunned even Ren at the behaviour while the female Make-up artists and designers could only wait for Yanka to be done changing.

They heard a string of curse words in another language being let out before the door opened to reveal Yanka holding a fluffy white dress like Kyoko and Mimori.

Yashiro cringed, knowing the truth about Yanka gender while Ren was looking at his manager oddly.

"Director, I have issues with my clothes" Yanka said, keeping his voice flat and lacking anger behind it.

The Director himself looked surprised, what could possibly be wrong with the dress. "Is something wrong with the dress? Is it too tight?" getting ready to have a go at the designer.

"No is that, the dress fits but isn't there something else for me to wear?" Yanka asked, getting a good idea of what was going on.

"Why one earth would you want to wear something else?" The director rose an eyebrow. "All the female models wear dresses while the males wear fluffy white shorts and cardigans?"

"I want to wear the male outfits!" Yanka exclaimed, shocking everyone while Yashiro thought back to what his nephews said, this was actually really funny once you know the truth and watched someone else reaction to mistaken Yanka for a girl.

The Director looked at Yanka like he'd lost it and said. "Go force this girl into a dress. I will not have one of my female models wearing a guy outfit" the workers started moving towards Yanka and the boy have had enough.

In front of everybody, he started taking off his clothes, starting with his shirt.

Yashiro held his laughter in while the rest could only look on in panic at seeing a girl take off her clothes.

The males secretly wanted to see someone this while the putting up a front of protests.

Yanka shirt was gone to reveal a flat chest.

A FLAT CHEST!

Everyone eyes pretty much bulged out of their sockets including Kyoko while Yashiro silent shook with laughter.

Yanka stripped to his boxers and rose and eyebrow and asked. "Do you want me to go on or are you going to exchange this dress with some proper clothes" jumping onto a table and pulling a 'Gibby' from ICarly while the rest could only watch in shock as Yanka started dancing on the table and strutting his stuff.

The Director made a slow recovery at the shock induced revelation and said. "GET THIS BOY SOME REAL CLOTHES!" his voice laced with disbelief while Yanka thought ' _Hallelujah!_ " as he jumped down from the table and was shakenly handed a proper outfit and went back into the dressing room while the rest could only looked on stunned.

"Holy cow, that was a guy!?" Someone said, in shock.

"I thought the 'I'm a boy' on his hat was a joke!" another said.

"I've never seen such a feminine guy before" another whispered, the whole studio in uproar.

Sho looked like someone had kicked him in the privates.

Ren looked like his world had just come crashing down with the revelation that not only was there a double of the girl his loved but the double was male.

Mimori jaw hit the floor.

While Kyoko looked like the whole idea of a double that was male had never really crossed her mind, until now.

Yashiro finally blow out into full blown laughter, it was just too hilarious and know the president was currently laughing also from his office.

"Yashiro, you know" Ren said, having just occurred to him. "Why didn't you tell me?" making it sound like he was betrayed.

"I could have" Yashiro said, with a teasing smirk having calmed down. "But would you have believed me? You were so set on believing it was Kyoko playing another role" hitting the bull eye.

The door swung open to reveal a ridiculously pretty male who could have easily being mistaken as a female.

The eyes were abnormally big and holding a certain mystery to them, skin looking flawless and lips looking plump and desirable.

All the girls that rejected Yanka in the past were right, if he had put on make-up he would have been prettier than them.

Sho didn't know why but he felt his face heat up, along with most of the males in the room, Mimori glared, she had not only lost to Kyoko but now to a male as well!

This was just not her day.

"Yanka you look adorable!" Yashiro said, taking pictures and sending it to his soccer team but Yanka didn't need to know that.

"Yes!" The director was suddenly in front of him, eyeing every inch of him. "This is the model I've envisioned!" the fact that Yanka was a boy was just the icing on the cake. "Today, I will capture true beauty! Someone get these models on the first set and get me a camera!" he yelled.

Yanka was led awkwardly to a set with the rest of the models, feeling more than a few eyes on him, surprisingly Sho kept on glancing his way and so did Ren but for an entirely different reason.

"You look so pretty" Kyoko said, the first of the models to point out it and Yanka frowned at the compliment.

Damn it, he wasn't supposed to be pretty!

But all he said was. "Why, thank you and you look pretty yourself" added with the way the make-up brought out his eyes and the intense look he was given her, Kyoko found herself flustered at the compliment.

"Okay, models. Pose and look beautiful!" The director yelled and started snapping pictures only to stop at how uncomfortable Yanka clearly was by doing this.

"Yanka-san, relax" The director said, disappointed that boy had such a great face but was not using it.

Yanka tried, he really did but he just wasn't cut out to a model.

It was then, Yashiro brought out his secret weapon.

Mister Whiz.

Yashiro couldn't believe he was doing this as he took the stuffed bunny and started doing actions with it, he could feel it glares as soon as he took it.

Yanka eye light up much to everyone shock.

"Come eat cake with me, Yanka" Yashiro said, in a silly voice while he was dying in side. "We'll have cake when you're done"

 _What the hell!?_ Was everyone thoughts until the director noticed a change in Yanka body language and quickly snapped pictures, the boy was posing as if he had being a model all his life, whatever the manager was doing, he needed to keep doing it while the man was blushing bright red.

"Now Kyoko and Yanka together. Everyone else out of the shot" The director shouted and the rest got out leaving just the two of them.

Yanka and Kyoko were first awkward with each other which was to be expected but after some time they really clicked.

"Yes! Brilliant!" The director shouted, taking pictures like a mad man. "Now show me fierce!" Yanka and Kyoko struck a pose. "Oh, yes. I like that! Wonderful! Just wonderful! Now show me sadness, oh, nice, Very nice"

"The director is really into it, isn't he" one of the models said, sweat dropping.

"Let the man just do his work. As long I get paid, I don't care" another said.

# 4 hours later#

The pictures were finally over and Yanka immediately went to take Mister Whiz from Yashiro who seemed to have aged.

"Come one, Mister Whiz. Let's see if we can get some cake" Yanka said, happily, full of energy as he began bouncing like a rabbit.

 _So much energy…._ Everyone thought.

Before Yanka could go off in search of cake, he was stopped by the director himself and was given a card.

"If you're ever thinking about doing Modelling as a career, call me" the man said and Yanka just reluctantly took the card and pocketed it, probably never going to call the number.

It was than he remember something.

He came here to pick up chicks!

He started walking towards, towards Mimori because the girl was cute.

"What?" Mimori said, with distain thinking Yanka was here to gloat but was shocked when he got down on knee.

"Will you go out with me?" Yanka asked and the whole room was shocked into silence.

"No" Mimori said, finally finding her voice.

"B-But, why!" Yanka said, not willing to give up.

"I hate to say this" Mimori began.

"But your prettier than me and aren't manly at all"

An imaginary fist punched Yanka in the stomach.

 _Rejected!_

"Besides, I'm saving myself for Sho" getting a smug look from the singer but it didn't last long.

"Why?" Yanka asked, getting silence in return.

"B-Because, he's taller than you, he's manlier than you, he doesn't carry a stuffed bunny with him, he's got a great voice and any girl would love to have him as boyfriend" Mimori said, feeding the singer inflated ego.

"I don't see it" Yanka said and Sho head stopped growing.

"Personally, if I were a girl, I would go for Ren Tsuruga"

Sho ego took a hit.

"After all, he was voted the most desirable man in Japan. Why would you go for a singer? That wasn't even rated in the top ten?"

Sho was hit with a fatal blow and started swaying.

 _Will Yanka finish it?_ Everyone wondered.

"Sho fuwa is nothing but a child version of Ren Tsuruga. He's my ideal man"

Yanka mercilessly dealt the finish blow and Sho fainted.

 _Nobody saw, the twitch of the lips on Ren Tsuruga face_.

And cut!

I hope you like this chapter, next chapter the photo are aired and Japan is in a uproar, it catches the attention of a certain lawyer woman. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6.

I do not own Skip Beat just the plot.

Enjoy!

The coach had sold him.

The coach didn't say it but Yanka could tell.

He looked to his other teammates for help but the guys weren't much help either, they were all too busy looking over pictures that they had somehow gotten their hands on, that showed him in his hour of shame and exclaiming how cute he was, the more observant one's took note of the model next to him and how much that female looked like their star player and soon the whole team was talking about 'Female Yanka' who had everything Yanka lacked and was thankful he didn't have.

To those depraved boys, it was like god had granted their wish and now there was a female version of Yanka walking around and many wished to follow Yanka to LME and meet 'Female Yanka' and find out if she was single or not.

Which earned them a good whack on the heads from Yanka and the sensible one's that weren't perverted since they had their own girlfriends.

But Yanka know that the Twins won't give up so easily and one day, they would show up at LME to kind Kyoko.

And when that time comes he would be helpless to stop whatever they were going to do.

He sat in the corner of the Cafeteria in despair, he was lamely eating his chocolate cake with Mr Whiz who had his own and was so depressed that many people did a U-turn when they saw they saw the air around him.

On the bright side, he had grown a full ten centimetres.

"Mr Shmakov, can you please come to the president office," A speaker said.

Ch 6: The Mother who doesn't remember.

Lory quickly put out his cigarette and assumed the role of an important individual, acting like he wasn't chilling and playing a dating game just a few minutes ago as the person who he had been waiting to see face to face for a long time had finally graced his office.

Yanka came in and almost laughed when he saw how serious Lory was looking, the man would have fooled a complete a complete stranger but him, who has read the Manga and has seen Lory serious on one or two occasion, saw right through the act.

"Please Mr Shmakov take a seat," Lory said pointing to the chair opposite him while Sebastian snuck behind Yanka to retrieve the game and other collectables before replacing them with random paperwork and books.

Yanka sat down clutching Whiz and Lory finally got a good look at the Bunny who had caused so much fear in such a small about of time and wondered what the story was behind such an old looking stuffed toy, that caused Yanka, even in his teens to carry it around.

"Mr Shmakov, do you know why I've called you here today?" Lory asked, keeping the air of importance around himself.

"I would be lying if I said, I didn't," Yanka said, smiling brightly and just like that the mood that Lory had tried so hard to create was brutally murdered. "Is this about Yashiro-san? Or is this about Kyoko-chan or maybe could it be about Ren-san who has yet to teach me a single thing about getting girls"

Silence descended on them like a god as Lory for once was stunned speechless.

"Seriously boss man." Yanka said. "What's the point in you having Japan number one most desirable man if he can't even teach other men how to pick up chicks? Seriously, the man may seem perfect but he's an idiot when it comes to picking up signs. I wouldn't be surprised if a girl has fallen in love with him and he himself doesn't even notice his own feeling until so someone has to spell it out for him"

"..." was Lory response, Lory was amazed by how much Yanka had picked up from just one meeting.

The boy was smart.

So smart that it was scary.

He wondered if Yanka would someday find out about Ren real identity before the month was up, the thought didn't sound that farfetched now that he thought about it and wondered what he would do when that happens.

"I know, he's a bit slow but Ren is trying his best," Lory said, that and he was currently dealing with a problematic pair who both loved each other and yet they both oblivious to the other's feelings, resulting in many headaches for him. "What we're here to talk about is Kyoko Mogami"

"Kyoko-chan?" Yanka said and unlike Kyoko, Yanka didn't have what he was thinking plastered on his face and Lory found that refreshing and annoying at the same time.

"Yes, I was wondering if you were willing to do a DNA test," Lory said, getting down to business.

"You want me to take a DNA test?" Yanka said, his mouth hitting the floor before he picked it up. "Is this because I look like her, that's why you're suggesting such a thing because there are tons of people who look alike around the world and yet aren't related."

 _Not just look like her, you look like a blond haired clone of Kyoko_ Lory thought, 'look like her' was the understatement of the century. "Yes, that is true but you two have certain similarities that just can't be ignored" _like when you enter Fairy tale land like what Yashiro has told me._

"Really?" Yanka said, munching on some sweets that he got out his pockets. "It would be really interesting to find out. I mean it would be cool if I find out Kyoko-chan is related to me and all but.."

"But," Lory said.

"I don't know, I get the feeling that Kyoko-chan life is a bit messed up at the moment" Yanka said, that and Saena would grab him by the throat and kill him if she ever laid eyes on him again as much he wanted to get back with his sister, he wasn't in any hurry to leave the woman who he thought of as a mother alone.

"What do you mean messed up," Lory said, intrigued.

Yanka looked down at his hands and said "You know, like when she smiles, to me it looks like she suffering inside and when she looked at that blond guy, that suffering only got worse and the hate that was also there. It would be nice to actually bring joy into her life and make her smile brightly without a care in the world but unfortunately I don't have the time for that." looking up to find Lory looking at him in a certain way.

"Boss man?" Yanka asked as Lory snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I was just so surprised at how in depth you were" Lory said, _really in depth_ , Yanka saw things that he himself didn't see whenever he looked at Kyoko until recently and he had much more encounters with the girl than the teenager ever had, which got him really interested in what sort of connection Yanka had with Kyoko.

Now he really had to make Yanka take a DNA test, he was starting to have some growing suspicions to what Yanka is to Kyoko.

"Anyway, I would love to take your DNA test," Yanka said, dismissing how Lory was looking at him. "But, you have to get permission from Mom to do that"

"Your Mother?" Lory said he was very surprised, it hadn't even crossed his mind that Yanka could possibly have a relative.

"Yep, I'm not legally an adult yet," Yanka said with a huff and blew up cheeks, "So you have to get permission from mom, I'm sure I could give you my mom number, it depends on her if I take the test or not but something tells me she will"

"Yes, If you will please" Lory said, getting a piece of paper out and a pen and handing to Yanka who had his phone open and scrolling to find his mother phone number and writing it down, Lory would be more than happy to try and get out the full story if his suspicions were correct about who Yanka is.

Lory looked down as the paper and pen was passed back to him and he looked at the number and said. "Thank you, Mr Shmakov. That would be all, you may go"

Yanka got up like he had just eating a couple litre of sugar rush and said. "Well bye than Boss man!" he waved and Lory wanted to sweat drop at the energy but before Yanka went, the teen turned around and said. "Aren't you too old to be playing dating video games?"

Lory was too stunned to stop Yanka from going before the man smiled.

Yep, the boy was way too observant for his own good.

# Hallway#

Yanka heart was beating loudly in his chest, he just survived a meeting with the President of LME of all people and he felt exhausted but he was happy that the day was almost over so he went to the nearest Elevator and pressed 'Up' and he waited a couple of seconds and when the door opened, there in his way was none other then.

Saena Mogami.

He kept very calm and his body tensed a little bit in case she were to attack him on the spot but was confused when she gave him a very confusing one over and that's when it occurred to him that she must have seen Kyoko first not a couple of hours ago and now she was seeing him.

Could it be that the accident really made her forget she had a second child, even though he would never admit it.

Talk about lucky!

Although she would no doubt try and find out about him, he was suddenly grateful that so little was known about him due to how new, he was to the entertainment world.

Saena gave him a once over at what he was wearing and eyes lingered briefly on the stuffed old bunny which he could hear hissing at the woman, her eyes narrowed into daggers obviously displeased about his attire but he didn't flinch like Kyoko did since he had faced a much more scarier side to her.

Seeing her try to intimidate him like this was almost cute and it just made him smile making Saena very shocked at the out of character reaction.

"Sorry Ma'am. I'll get on the next elevator" He said, waving at the stunned woman before the door closed.

So if Saena was here than that meant he was close to arguably the darkest part in the whole manga which made even him want to shoot Saena and comfort the crying Kyoko for having such a mother.

Well, he was off to find Kyoko and remembered where she had that chat with her best friend.

#Scene Change#

"A while ago, you said, you met her in Fuji But.." Kanae began. "What did she do?"

"She ignored me, of course" Kyoko answered like it was the most natural thing to do.

There was a long awkward silence that followed.

"...Didn't she just not recognise you?" Kanae said, trying to find an excuse for the woman behaviour, after all, to her, a mother couldn't just ignore her own child on purpose. "Didn't she not recognise you because you had your hair cut short and died brown, right?"

"Uh, huh. That's true" Kyoko said. "That was probably the case the first time around. But, the second time our eyes met, her brows were knitted"

"Well of course they were" Kanae sweat dropped. "when you're wearing such overalls, anyone would do such thing at least" seeing Kyoko was still wearing her 'Love Me' uniform on.

"However no matter how Eccentrically an ordinary passerby might be dressed. That person does not broadcast her emotions, her feelings on her face" Kyoko said. "From way back, the occasions of that person exhibiting that emotion, are only when I did something displeasing as far as that person is concerned. That person, had surely recognised me and after a long time, the deep Mogami river is brow as always"

Kanae was too shocked to do anything, to think a mother would look at their own child in such an open way and judging by Kyoko face it was completely normal.

What could see say to help ease the situation?

For once she felt help-

"Kyoko-chan, what are you wearing?" a light cheerful voice said, wrapping their arms around Kyoko neck as they both turned to the voice.

To meet Yanka who was smiling.

"Yanka-kun?" Kyoko said, wondering why he was here although his presence was welcoming while Kanae had to do a double take.

"THERE ARE TWO OF YOU!" came out of her mouth before she could stop it as both of them gave her startled looks at the suddenly outburst and she quickly tried clapped her mouth shut.

"Um, Kyoko why don't you introduce me to your friend," Kanae said, as politely and quietly as possible as she kept on staring at Kyoko blond haired clone.

"Kanae meet Yanka. Yanka meet Kanae" Kyoko said, switching between the two.

"Nice to meet you," Kanae said, getting out her hand for him to shake while she tried her best not to stare but it was hard.

"Nice to meet you too," Yanka said in his broken Japanese before he took her hands which were unbelievably soft and saw that the manga didn't do her justice to how pretty Kanae was and said. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Getting a cough from Kyoko who decided to drink a glass of water, clearly this was the wrong action to do when the question was popped and Kanae herself wasn't looking any better.

"Huh?" Kanae managed to get out.

"Your very pretty and I was wondering if you want to go out with me. You see I've already reached this age and I have yet to have a girlfriend!" Yanka said, almost wailing as his head dropped onto the table with a loud thump and he went into the mist of depression as he looked at Kanae with hope in his eyes.

"Um, well" Kanae didn't know what to say, Yanka was a girl, right? which was more than enough reason to turn 'her' down and said. "I'm sorry but I'm sure you'll find special someone, preferably male and who would treat you right" getting a certain look from Kyoko while Yanka cried out in despair.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" Yanka yelled to the heavens as he went into full on depression mode.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Kanae asked, quietly to Kyoko who didn't know if she should laugh or feel extreme pity for her look alike, she wondered how many rejections Yanka had faced in his life time.

"Kanae, Yanka is male" Kyoko whispered back.

Kanae froze and turned to the still wailing Yanka who was shouting about how life was unfair before she found her voice and said. "Kyoko, it's a joke right?"

"No, Yanka is really male, I'm sure you saw the poster for those new clothes with me modelling next to another model. That model was him and the director even thought he was a girl and tried to get him into a dress" Kyoko said, with clear pity in her voice as Kanae brain shut down and reboot itself.

Kanae turned slowly to the extremely depressed Yanka and felt pity for the guy, just how many rejections had this guy faced because he looked like a girl?

She suddenly felt really bad for rejecting him and saying that he should get a boyfriend, clearly he took that really hard and tried to make it up to him and said. "How about some candy?" she got a candy wrapper and wanted to face palm, clearly she was spending why too much time with her siblings.

Instead of looking at her funny, Yanka wiped the tears from his eyes and said. "Really?" looking at her with an adorable expression and even she wanted to hug him and never let him go along with a lot of females that passed including Kyoko.

He was just that adorable.

Kanae gave the candy to Yanka who took the candy happily and started to eat it like it was the most delicious thing in the world and he happily munched on it while Kanae finally noticed the bunny who was looking at her with eyes that seemed to said 'I'm watching you'.

Talk about creepy.

"So Yanka, why did you come over?" Kyoko asked, finally voicing out her question as Kanae couldn't resist in giving Yanka more sweets.

"Well, I saw this woman who I thought looked like you, she see even had you last name" Yanka said, making Kyoko and Kanae eyes widened like saucers. "Then I got this feeling that something really bad was going to happen and I shouldn't leave you alone so I thought, why don't I spend a night at Kyoko house"

Kyoko was touched that Yanka was worried about her until she processed the other part and was thinking 'Huh!?'.

"Please Kyoko-chan," Yanka said, putting up his poppy dog eyes to full blast and directing them at poor innocent Kyoko while Kanae wanted to sweat drop as she saw Kyoko resolve crumble into dust.

"Okay" Kyoko said, unable to take those eyes anymore.

Yanka beamed and said. "Don't you worry, I and you are going to have the best time ever!" he was so happy that even a smile started to break out on Kyoko own face.

Kanae could only shake her head in disbelief.

Kyoko was so easily to manipulate.

Little did anyone but a certain blond haired know, that the next few hours was going to be a nightmare in itself.

And scene!

I hope you like this, I really tried to push through my block on this story. Next chapter, Yanka walks home to Kyoko house and tries to prevent Kyoko from watching T.V. but he fails anyway. He helps in the fight to get Sho away from Kyoko and witness the romantic hug that could warm anyone heart. Review/Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: An amazing chapter, today.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The sound of footsteps coming towards her, was what told her, that either her husband had come back or Kyoko had come back from work, however she was leaning more towards Kyoko coming back, since her husband had gone out to buy ingredients for tonight's food, not even twenty minutes ago and the man really loved his foreign ingredients, to the point that he would walk great distances for it.

She walked out of the apartment, that she shared with her husband, only to see orange hair appearing from down.

Just as she thought, it **was** Kyoko.

"Good, evening. Okami-san." Kyoko said, seeing one of her landlords, who she was grateful to, for letting her live with her, while she worked.

"Hello, Kyoko. Coming back from work?" Nii Taisho said, her and her husband owned the building, they had only know the girl for a short time but they already thought of Kyoko like a daughter to them, they were pleased that Kyoko no longer worked three jobs and want to school like a normal high school girl.

"I just finished." Kyoko said, before Yanka decided to make his presence known and stepped right out in front of her and said.

"Hello."

The reaction he got was hilarious, Nii eyes almost popped out of her head at the sight of somebody who could only be described as a cute blonde haired Kyoko, wearing boys clothes holding a stuffed bunny.

Silence was met with his greeting, as she continued to look between the two versions of Kyoko.

Had Kyoko multiplied!?

"My name is Yanka" he said, reaching his hand out for her to shake and Kyoko thought the landlady was quick to recover from shock, because, for a second there, she was worried that the sight of Yanka, had made her have a mini heart attack.

Nii, certain did not expect the heavily accented Japanese to spew out of his mouth, in a way, it helped her distinguish between the two of them.

"I'm Nii. One of Kyoko landlords." Nii said, turning to Kyoko, just to make sure she was still there and hadn't magically vanished. "Are you here, to rent a room?"

"No, I'm just a guest." Yanka said, "Kyoko-chan, invited me over."

Ah, about that...

Kyoko still couldn't remember ever inviting Yanka over, but she wasn't going to argue this now, especially when he had already met her landlady.

"Well, since your Kyoko friend, why don't you girl's come in? I'm sure, I can offer you any drink or refreshment, since a guest is here, today. After all, It's already dark, maybe, I can get my husband to drive you back to your house, after lunch, because no lady should be out this late, unescorted" She said, turning around and opening her door.

And Kyoko could just see the imaginary glass that was Yanka polite mentality, breaking, at that one statement alone.

"..um, Okami-san." Kyoko said, seeing Yanka expression go mysteriously neutral, which was the calm before the storm. "Yanka, is a guy"

And once again, silence, laid roost surrounding them before Nii said.

"WHAT!?" She said, before she realized just how loud, she had said it and formally apologies.

A male Kyoko!? Now, that, wasn't something she thought she would see in her lifetime.

"It's okay." Yanka said, smiling brightly and thanks to Kyoko demon's, she could feel the irritation behind that smile. "I get mistaken for a girl, all the time, it doesn't bother me at all"

LIES!

THAT WHOLE SENTENCE IS A LIE!

Kyoko, could just see Yanka throwing a mental fit behind that smile but since he was trying his best to be polite, he didn't go into hysteria, although he had no problem in doing that in front of her friend.

What she didn't know was that, Yanka, had far more important things to do tonight, than get worked up over somebody mistaken him for a girl, again.

"But, can we still come in...Okami-chan?" Yanka said, and before Kyoko very eyes, Kyoko got the taste of first class manipulation, that put's Ren own method to shame.

For once his looks were serving him well, and he came off as an adorable little child and Nii flushed, she could practically see him as her grandson, and let them inside.

Yanka, completely ignored the horror on Kyoko face, as he used his looks to control her landlady so openly in front of her, while he secretly looked around the apartment, it really looked like the page, from the manga, that Kyoko was hurt the most, in.

Suddenly a look of fire blazed in his eyes, as he resolved, to not let Kyoko watch T.V tonight.

Kyoko, would not get hurt.

Not on his watch!

Because he know, if she did, he didn't have the presence needed in her life, for her to lean to.

He was practically a stranger to her, with her face, that just suddenly burst into her life.

He was no Ren Tsuruga, that's for sure.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him.

Because before he could even open her mouth, disaster struck.

An uneasy feeling suddenly overcame him and his stomach let out a very strange noise.

Both Nii and Kyoko were startled by the sudden sound and wondered where it came from.

Yanka tried to look as natural as possible and prayed his stomach wouldn't make any more sound despite his stomach doing summersaults inside him.

Unfortunately, his body betrayed him in a very loud way.

It let out a titan of a growl, that gave him away instantly, as he held his stomach in a vain attempt to make the sounds stop.

Damn it, was the water from the tap, coming to bite him?

He know, he should have taken a water bottle with him, but he didn't think he would be so thirty through the day, so he took some fresh water straight from the tap.

Now, he know, that his body was clearly not prepared for it, the foreign water was now reeking havoc on his body, making him pay, for his mistake.

Yanka, tried his best to ignore it but his body let out another success of monstrous growl.

"ur...Yanka. You can use my toilet, if you want" Nii said, concerned about the noises Yanka body was making.

"No, I'm fine." He said, trying to seem casual, if he left now,, who knows when he would be out?

Just than an enormous amount of pressure pressed down on his bowls and he was up and asking where the toilet was, leaving Mr Whiz to stand guard for him.

All he could do was pray, that they didn't turn on the Television, as he entered the bathroom.

He was lucky that the toilet was sound proof as he did he business, and by the time his stomach had finally settled down, he swore he had lost some weight.

He opened the window, sprayed, made sure to flush before washing his hands very thoroughly, before walking out, in embarrassment.

"ur, I don't think anybody should go in there for a while" He said, before he took in the scene in front of him.

The T.V was turned on.

Saena Mogami, was on the T.V reciting those dreadful words.

The landlady, head was turned to the door with a look of concerned look.

And most importantly Mr Whiz had been knocked over.

Reality, hit him fast.

He had failed to protect Kyoko heart.

Ch 7: The wall between siblings.

Yanka, gritted his teeth and ran after her, he had no idea that in that moment, his back couldn't have looked more manly, as he left Mr Whiz alone, to chase after Kyoko.

He didn't even hear a voice calling him.

He was soon in front the house, where he saw none of than Sho Fuwa, uncomfortably close to a clearly emotionally hurt Kyoko.

What the hell was wrong with this guy? Didn't he realize, he was the last person, she wanted to see right now!?

Sho too occupied by Kyoko, unfortunately didn't see Yanka running up to him, so he wasn't prepared for the well place kick to his private part, sending him down to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KYOKO-CHAN!? YOU, PERVERT!" Yanka yelled.

Sho was slow on his recovery so Yanka took the time to turn to Kyoko and almost reared back from the shock at seeing those blank empty eyes, looking at him, like he wasn't even there.

Right now, she didn't need him or this asshole, she needed Ren Tsuruga, to unload all her trouble's unto.

The wall between them had never looked more solid than in that moment.

But, before he could talk, he was suddenly grabbed by his bunny themed t-shirt, by none other than Sho Fuwa, who seemed to have recovered, only to come face to face with him.

Well, he was the blond male Kyoko, after all.

It seemed Sho had to remind himself that he was in fact male, after a couple of second of staring, and the natural blonde said. "Why the hell, did you kick me, you, bastard!?"

"Isn't it a bit too late, to be asking that, right, now?" Yanka said, getting a tic mark from the star, you would think with Sho Fuwa frame looming over him, he would cower, he wasn't that much taller than Kyoko after all and he too, had to look up to talk to him.

But he was a man as well, and he would soon shoot himself, than let this asshat walk all over him.

"Did you come here to hurt, Kyoko-chan, again?" Yanka said, making Sho say.

"What?"

"Do you think, I'm blind?" Yanka said, "I've only seen you in the same room as Kyoko, once and I already know that she doesn't like you. I can see the hurt in her eyes whenever she looks at you and the rage. The fact that you have the guts to show up at a time, where seeing you would only hurt more, mean's you're an asshole who doesn't care about her at all. What did you hope to accomplish just by showing up? Did you think she would suddenly fall into your arms, as if your her Prince charming? **The world doesn't work like that, you asshole. Maybe, you can finally get that stick out of your ass and come back to reality, because you lost your chance with her, a long time ago.** "

And Sho Fuwa looked like somebody had just slapped him in the face, because in that moment he didn't see Kyoko face, he saw a man who had seen more of the world than he had.

Yanka had the eyes of somebody who could see right through him, and know he was nothing but a pathetic man on the inside.

Those eyes will haunt him in his dreams, he was sure of it.

He soon didn't want to see those eyes any longer and dropped Yanka, before turning back to Kyoko only to discover that Kyoko was gone.

He turned back to Yanka.

Yanka was gone too.

Where did they both go?

#20 minutes later#

It wasn't hard for Yanka to find Kyoko, he could just tell the direction she was in and hid in a nearby bush.

Kyoko looked so small and lonely on that bench.

Yanka, wanted so bad, to be able to sit next to her, tell her that her mother didn't mean what she said on live television. He wanted to tell her that tomorrow it wouldn't hurt as much and she would, be able to smile again.

But he couldn't.

He could see the wall separating the two of them, making sure that they never connect and continue to live in completely different world.

He didn't have the presence in her life needed for her to feel better, just by words alone and he hated that, all he could do, was be here for her, and not leave her alone, like this.

What kind of a brother was he, if he couldn't consult his own sister?

Hearing Kyoko finally let out her frustration and anger on the world, when Ren Tsuruga came was downright painful to hear, just hearing what usually was a silent scream be suddenly brought to the surface would make anybody's, heart break.

He suddenly felt like an intruder, invading a personal matter, that he shouldn't see.

He should leave, Kyoko emotional wounds were being healed, there was no point in him being here so got up, the sound of rustling drew Ren's attention naturally and he saw him.

Yanka, noticing eyes on him, turned to look Ren in the eyes.

The star seemed more than a little bit surprised to him.

In that moment, Yanka mouthed only one sentence to him.

One sentence that changed, how Ren viewed him forever.

The words were...

.

.

 _'Take care of my sister, Ren.'_

And scene!

I just feel like laughing evilly right now. I will not tell you what happens next, you just have to find out. Please Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi...(sigh)

I just... don't know what to say right now...

I just feel so empty.

Today, I said goodbye to a very special woman in my life. My grandma. My mother is taken it the hardest and I don't know what to say... knowing that the women, who has always been there in my childhood has passed away, today.

I think...I need some days to come to terms with this and have some time to myself.

So sorry to all those who expected an update from their favourite stories.

I'm just feeling so blank right now...

I don't know when I'll get back on my feet but I need some time to come to terms with all of this. I'm just thankful that I know her through my childhood and near adulthood, so I will always remember what an amazing woman she was, for the rest of my life.

I just know, she's in a better place.

From your Author, Mel, who is taken a break.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow after noon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.


	10. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
